A tu lado, siempre
by Ann Vargas
Summary: Porque, a pesar de todo, de las diferencias bastante notables y los gustos completamente opuestos, sabía que él estaría para apoyarlo siempre, ambos lo sabían. [Fail summary, mejor entren y lean :I]


_Ciao, _hace tiempo escribí esta historia y...decidí subirla por que...me dio mi lapsus de valentía Dx

Es la primera historia que subo aquí, aunque la cuenta la hice hace varios días, solo por siacaso, pero...¿a quién le importa esto? xDU

Título: A tu lado, siempre.

Pairings: Ninguna, solo una linda hermandad entre Ita-chan y Romano~

Advertencias: Un niño italiano de boca suelta.

**Hetalia no me pertenece, _cofcofpordesgraciacofcof_, solo me pertenece la historia.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

_**A tu lado, siempre.** _

* * *

-_**Veee~**_- La suave voz de un pequeño se escuchó entre el silencioso lugar, lleno de niños que dormían plácidamente sobre las colchonetas de color verdoso oscuro, cada niño estaba cubierto nada más por una manta a juego con el lugar de reposo.- _**F-fratello**_**…**-El niño que anteriormente había emitido ese… "peculiar" sónido, estaba sentado sobre su colchoneta, tallando sus ojos con sus pequeñas manitos, al parecer, no podía dormir.- _**Fratello**_- Volvió a llamar, esta vez posó sus manitos sobre el niño que dormía a su lado, comenzandolo a mover lentamente.

-**Ummmh…**-Algo parecido a un gruñido emitió el niño, que solo se acomodó mejor sobre la colchoneta que sostenía su pequeño cuerpo.

El infante volvió a mover a su compañero, más solo recibió manotazos por parte del otro niño. Y así siguieron un largo periodo de tiempo, hasta que el niño, que quería con todas sus energía mandar a volar a aquel que le perturbaba el sueño, se sentó sobre la colchoneta.

-**¿¡Que mierda quieres!?**- Preguntó fastidiado, cruzando sus brazitos por sobre su pecho, mirando con sus cejas fruncidas hacia abajo al otro chiquillo, identico a él.

-_**V-vee~**_- El muchacho se asustó, aunque estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones explosivas de su hermano, siempre lograban tener un efecto atemorizante para él.- **N-no puedo dormir, t-tuve una pesadilla**- Reclamó al borde de las lágrimas, arrugando entre sus dedos la manta que cubría su cuerpecito.

El recién despierto le miró con fastidio, no podía ser menos, le despertó de uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido solo por que él no podía dormir, deberían mandarlo a dormir con los putos peces por eso, o en el peor caso, dejarlo sin juguetes a elegir durante la hora de juegos.- **¿Y yo que culpa tengo? **_**Che palle**_**, Feliciano, no me jodas y intenta dormir, puedes solito, ¿no?**- Replicó al tiempo que ponía sus brazos como jarras sobre su cintura, eso de ser el hermano mayor no era tan sencillo como el idiota de cabellos platinados le hacía ver, menos teniendo un hermano como el que tenía. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras cuando vio algunas lágrimas surcar por las mejillas de su hermano. Soltó un suspiro pesado.- **¿Qué soñaste?**- Fastidiado, se levantó de su cómoda colchoneta y camino el minúsculo trayecto hasta la de su hermano, (Dos o tres pasos que le cansaron enserio, ¡se moría de sueño!)arrodillandose frente a él.

-**S-soñé que **_**m-mamma **_**no nos v-venía a recoger j-jamás**- Dijo el pequeño entre lágrimas e hipidos, él amaba a su madre, y el solo echo pensar que su madre lo abandonaría lo hacía deprimirse de una manera que contrastaba con su personalidad normal: alegre y risueño.

El mayor de los hermanos empezó a secar las hileras de agua que caían de los ojos del otro infante, detestaba más que nada verlo llorar, aunque no fuera admitirlo jamás, su hermano era su punto débil.- **La bastarda de Margherita vendrá por nosotros, y si no lo hace, haremos que los jueces la pudran en la carcel**- Dijo, seguro de sus palabras. Por lo contrario a su hermano, el era el niño problema del hogar, por lo que estaba ligeramente acostumbrado al desprecio de su madre y no le sorprendería que los abandonara a su suerte, pero no podía decirle eso a su hermano, no sin que el pequeño arme un escandalo que superaría los que hace el polaco cuando le quitan la "fabulosa" manta rosa que siempre traía.

El muchacho mágicamente dejó de llorar al escuchar a su hermano, era extraño, pero ese lenguaje cargado de sarcasmo y crueldad que usaba su consanguineo le tranquilizaba de cierta manera, aunque al resto de los niños le pareciera raro y hasta enfermo que con palabras tan groseras el niño se calmara.-_**Grazie, fratello**_- Le dedicó una de las mejores sonrisas a su hermano.

-**Si,como sea, de nada, estúpido**- Se levantó desde dónde estaba arrodillado y se dispuso a irse a su colchoneta, tenía bastante sueño, ser el hermano mayor de un idiota llorón no era fácil, ¿cómo se las arreglaba la demás gente? Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la colchoneta que le correspondía, una manito tomó la suya, al girarse para maldecir al idiota que lo tocó, se encontró con su hermano, quien aún tenía algunos destigios de querer llorar marcados en su rostro.- **¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?** –Preguntó de mala gana, frunciendo el ceño.

-**D-duerme conmigo, **_**fratello**_- Pidió, aunque a los oídos del otro sonó como a orden. Antes de que el otro pequeño se negara a la petición, el menor comenzó a hacer puchero, ya varias lágrimas inundaban sus ojos color miel.

Sin decir nada, el mayor se soltó del agarre de su hermano y se acercó a su colchoneta. A base de golpes y patadas corrió la "cama" hasta juntarla con la de su consanguineo, acto seguido, se lanzó a dicho lugar de reposo y se tapo con su manta.- **Apurate, idiota, la jodida hora de la siesta está que termina y va a llegar la maldita maestra esa**- Susurro de mala gana, odiaba que de alguna manera su hermano siempre lograra manipularlo.

-_**Vee~**_-Feliciano sonrió feliz, acostándose al lado de su hermano y tapándose cuidadosamente con la mantita que le correspondía. Miró fijamente a Lovino, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados, dispuesto a dormir. Se acercó hasta acomodarse sobre el pecho de su hermano, mientras su sonrisa se acrecentaba.

Igual, si su pesadilla se hacía real, Lovino estaría ahí para protegerlo, ¿no? Aunque su hermano era raras veces amable, siempre le reñía y golpeaba y amenazaba a medio mundo con mandarlos a dormir con peces, era su hermano, y sabía que en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, su hermano lo quería tanto como él lo hacía.

Los pensamientos felices del niño fueron interrumpidos, abrió sus ojos de sobremanera al escuchar las maldiciones que lanzaba su ya dormido hermano, contra su persona, contra su madre, contra la maestra que, al igual que los demás niños, estaba haciendo la siesta en la habitación contigua, y contra su padre. Una sonrisa traviesa surco los labios del pequeño, lentamente tomó una de las manos del otro infante y se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho ajeno, tenía que decirle a su madre que no diga tantas groserías frente a su hermano, no era bueno.

-**…No lo toques…Feli…alejate de mi hermano…**-Dijo el niño entre sueños, tomando con fuerza la mano que su consanguineo había tomado por él.

El menor no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla dulce de sus labios, él lo sabía, aunque le gustaría que el muchacho lo admitiera abiertamente, pero no pasaría, el "orgullo Vargas" era más fuerte. Aún así, el sabía que su hermano lo quería.

-**…Feli…bastardo…**-

Y era oficial, tenía que sermonear a su madre.

Una castaña de ojos verdes se adentró en el salón, algo adormilada por recién haber despertado de su siesta. Comenzó a correr las cortinas, dejando que la luz de afuera se colara por el lugar para hacer más fácil la tarea de despertar a los pequeños, tenía que cuidar a 16 niños ella sola, tenía derecho a facilitarse las cosas, ¿no?.

Lentamente todos los pequeños fueron despertando del letargo, algunos aún adormilados y otros simplemente pidiendo a gritos que la maestra se muera para dormir unos cinco minutos más.

**-¡Arriba, mis flojitos! Tenemos muchas cosas que aprender~-** Dijo la mujer, con su marcado acento español trasluciendo en sus palabras. Comenzó a dar palmadas, causando que más gruñidos resonaran en la habitación.

Ya se veía el siguiente encabezado de los periódicos: "Joven española es brutalmente asesinada por un grupo de niños enfurecidos".

**-¡GYAAAAAA~!-** Gritó una de las niñas, haciendo que a todos los niños se les quitara el sueño, y el aire asesino, de golpe. **-¡Feli y Lovi!-** La infante de cabellos castaños comenzó a mover su brazo enérgicamente, apuntando con su índice a los gemelos que dormían a su lado.

**-Tranquila, Eli-** La mujer se acercó hasta la menor, mirando hacia la dirección en que señalaba, ubicando con la mirada al par de gemelos que dormían tomados de la mano y abrazados. Como bonus track, los rizos anti-gravitarios que ambos portaban sobre sus cabezas se habían juntado de tal manera que las curvas formaban un corazón.

Lo siguiente sucedió casi en cámara rápida para los infantes. La española se tapó la nariz, ahogando una emorragia nasal, gritó bastante agudo, al menos para el gusto de los niños, y se desmayó.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, parpadeando confundidos. Las niñas se acercaron a ambos gemelos que, milagrosamente, seguían dormidos, mirandoles enternecidas.

**-Guten Tag~-**Una rubia de ojos verdes entró al salón, se sentía bastante animada por ser su primer día en el trabajo. **-¿E-eh?-** Miró hacia todos lados, intentando entender la escena con la que le habían recibido, ¿acaso los niños habían matado a la joven desmayada? Suspiró, tomo a la muchacha morena en brazos y la arrastró hasta la puerta. **–Quietecitos, corazones, ya vuelvo-** Y desapareció por la puerta.

Todos los niños volvieron a acostarse, a sabiendas de que aquellos ataques que le daban a su cuidadora duraban al menos una o dos horas, todavía se sorprendían de que siguieran a su cuidado.

Mientras, el par de pequeños italianos seguían durmiendo, ajenos al espectáculo que se había montado a causa de ellos.

**-F-feli…-  
-**_**Fratello~**_**…-**

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por haber leído, ¿merece review? u.úU


End file.
